


Caution

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"P/E. In a car. While it's moving.</p>
<p>Do with it what you will."</p>
<p>So basically, road head being given by Phoenix to Edgeworth while Edgeworth is driving his shiny red car.  Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright leaned back into the black leather car seat and sighed, a slight tinge of red blazing across the bridge of his nose.  Miles Edgeworth just shook his head and clucked his tongue as he leaned through the open car door to buckle Phoenix’s seat belt in preparation for the car ride home.

 

“Really Wright, you didn’t have to go _that_ overboard with the alcohol.”  Miles snorted, looking down at Phoenix.  “It certainly wasn’t fun practically _carrying_ you from the restaurant to the car.  Not to mention that it was embarrassing.”

 

Phoenix smiled lazily at Miles and slurred, “I jus’ felt like celebrating tonight.  That case today was tough.  Plus, you were buying so…”  His voice trailed off as he let his head loll to the side.

 

Miles just shook his head as he shut the car door and strode over to the driver’s side.  He opened the door and slid into the red luxury automobile, then closed the door behind him.  After making himself comfortable and adjusting the mirrors, he inserted the key into the ignition, starting the engine with a roar.  He stole a quick glance at his companion, seeing that he was still in a haze of inebriation, and pulled out of the parking lot with a small smirk on his face.

 

Once they were well on their way, Phoenix perked up a bit when he saw the lights of the interstate whizzing by his window.  “Miles… This isn’t the way to my place.”  He said confusedly.

 

“Do you honestly think that I’m going to let you go stay at home by yourself in the state that you’re in?”  Miles said shortly.  “That would be extremely irresponsible of me.  What if you injured yourself?”

 

Phoenix gave the prosecutor a crooked smile.  “Aw, so you’re looking out for my well-being?  That’s so sweet of you, Miles.”  A mischievous look slowly crossed the defense attorney’s face as an idea formed in his foggy mind.  “I should thank you for your kindness.”

 

“No need Wright.  I just expect that you would do the same for me.  If I was ever foolish enough to let myself get in the condition that you’re in, that is.”  Miles continued to stare ahead, concentrating on the road in front of him.

 

Phoenix slyly unbuckled his seatbelt, trying not to draw the attention of the driving prosecutor.  He looked over to see Edgeworth still blankly gazing at the road and decided to make his move.  Creeping over to the edge of his seat, he kept an eye on the prosecutor, making sure that he wasn’t detected.  And then, the defense attorney pounced.

 

“What in the hell are you doing, Wright?!”  Edgeworth shouted, as a pair of eager hands grasped at his magenta pants, clumsily trying to get them undone.  “Can’t you see I’m driving here?!  Are you trying to make me go off of the road?”  The prosecutor attempted to slap one of Phoenix’s hands away from his groin while maintaining control of the steering wheel with his other hand. 

 

Even though Phoenix was still in a state of drunkenness, he was surprisingly tenacious when he wanted something.  Despite Edgeworth’s protests and unsuccessful efforts to keep the defense attorney at bay, eventually he managed to unzip the prosecutor’s pants, sliding his hand down into the expensive silk of Miles’ boxers.

 

“Ah…”  Edgeworth gasped, as Phoenix’s hand cupped his limp cock.  “I’ll pull over Wright, and leave you on the side of the road.”  The prosecutor threatened, the tone of his voice significantly lowered.  “So you can stop this nonsense now.”

 

Phoenix licked his lips and looked over at his companion, a disapproving frown now crossing his face. “You wouldn’t dare, Miles.”  Phoenix said tauntingly.

 

“Try me.”  Edgeworth stated lowly, alternating between watching the road ahead and watching Phoenix, anticipating his next move.

 

A look of amusement made its way across Phoenix’s face as he inquired, “I know how much you love to drive this car, even though you have a bit of a lead foot, right?”  Without waiting for a response, he continued, “Don’t you think that it would be an even bigger turn-on if I was to get you off while you were doing one of the things that you love the most?”  He smiled as he gave Miles’ dick a squeeze, trying to emphasize his point, which in turn elicited another gasp from the prosecutor.

 

“And how, pray tell, do you think that I’ll be coherent enough to drive if I was to take you up on your offer?”  Edgeworth growled, as he grabbed Phoenix’s wrist with one of his hands, in order to deter him from doing anything else.  “I’d probably run the both of us off the road.”

 

The defense attorney shook his head and chuckled.  “Because you’re Miles fucking Edgeworth, that’s why.”  Phoenix stared at Miles with the most the most serious look on his face that he could muster.

 

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix momentarily, expecting him to start laughing at any moment.  The defense attorney didn’t even crack a smile.  Seeing that Phoenix was actually resolute about what the words coming out of his mouth, Edgeworth couldn’t hold back the peals of laughter threatening to tumble from his lips.

 

“Are you _serious,_ Wright?”  Edgeworth said, his voice shaking with laughter, and tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  “You really _have_ had too much to drink tonight.  Come on, enough of the games.”  The prosecutor attempted to remove Phoenix’s hand from his pants, while skillfully keeping the vehicle under control.

 

The defense attorney refused to budge, keeping a firm grasp on the silver-haired man’s member.  “I _want_ to do this, Miles.”  Phoenix whispered softly, but determinedly.  Leaning down a bit, he used his free hand to fumble with the lever that controls the seat adjustment.  Successfully, he pushed Edgeworth’s cat seat back a little, enough so that the prosecutor could still control the gas and brake pedals, but making a little more room. 

 

Edgeworth let out a small grunt as his seat unexpectedly jerked back.  “I’m warning you now; I’ll pull over, Wright.”  The prosecutor threatened once again.   He adjusted himself to his newly positioned seat, as he tried to give Phoenix the steeliest glare he could. 

 

Phoenix leaned into Edgeworth’s ear and breathed, “I know how much you love it when I suck your dick, Miles.  The slick, pulsing warmth of my mouth surrounding you, the way my tongue feels as it caresses the ridge of your cock, the sensation of my lips nipping a trail up and down your shaft.  It all drives you wild.”  He gripped Miles’ cock, giving it a few strokes for emphasis.

 

Edgeworth eyes widened, and he lowly groaned at the imagery that Phoenix’s words were inspiring.  The defense attorney had always been _extremely_ good at dirty talk, which usually resulted in him getting what he wanted from the prosecutor.  It seemed like this time was going to be no exception.

 

“Can’t I stop the car, if you’re going to insist on this?”  Edgeworth pleaded, a slight whine in the tone of his voice as he realized that he was starting to get hard in the grasp of Phoenix’s hand.

 

“And where would the fun in that be?”  Phoenix said lowly, lowering his head so that it was hovering just above Edgeworth’s groin.  He pushed the prosecutor’s silk boxers down, uncovering Miles’ now half-hard member and breathed, “Just don’t crash.”  With that statement, Phoenix closed the distance between it and his mouth, taking the length fully inside.

 

“Ah!”  Miles gasped, bucking his hips upwards.  He always loved the sensation of Phoenix initially taking his cock into his mouth; it was something that he would _never_ tire of.  Normally he would lie back and just enjoy it, but he had other things to concentrate on.  Namely driving.

 

“Fuck, Phoenix, _fuck._ ”  Miles cursed quietly, as he lifted his foot slightly off of the accelerator, reducing their speed to the posted limit.  He could feel himself reaching full mast with the ministrations of Phoenix’s mouth.

 

After a few moments of licking and sucking, the defense attorney slowly let Miles’ now fully erect cock slip from his lips and looked up at the prosecutor.  “Why’d you slow down, Miles?”  He asked playfully.

 

Edgeworth exhaled sharply at the momentary lack of stimulation.  “I figured that it would be better to hit the barrier at 65 miles per hour rather than at 80 miles per hour.  It would give us a better chance to live, don’t you think?”  He said sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at Phoenix.

 

The defense attorney chuckled.  “I can stop right here if you like, and we can wait until we get to your place.”  Phoenix teased, lightly touching Miles’ cock with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Oh, you’re going to get _it_ when we get home, you can believe that, Wright.”  Miles said sternly, in a voice that meant that he _wasn’t_ teasing.  “If you think that you’re going to leave me like _this_ until we get there, you are sorely mistaken.”  The prosecutor motioned to his groin and his now-weeping erection.  “I expect you to be a man of your word and finish the job.”  With those words, Edgeworth roughly pushed Phoenix’s head towards his cock with his one free hand.

 

“Aren’t we pushy all of a sudden?”  Phoenix complained in jest.  Secretly, he liked it when Miles was bossy and insistent.  He wasn’t going to let him know _that_ though, he would never hear the end of it.  That, and the fact that Miles would probably take advantage of that little bit of knowledge _all_ the time.

 

“I just can’t stand it when you’re a tease, especially when _you_ initiate things.”  Miles replied shortly, keeping a firm grip on Phoenix’s spikes with one of his hands.  “Now, on with it.”  He shoved Phoenix’s head down, pressing the defense attorney’s face onto his groin. 

 

Phoenix sighed exaggeratedly.   He could feel his pants getting tighter after hearing the order from Edgeworth’s mouth, and being forced face-down onto his lap.  His nose was buried in Miles’ pale pubic hair, and Phoenix deeply inhaled the scent of Edgeworth’s musk.  He softly sighed, enjoying the aroma.  He felt a slight push on the back of his head, which he assumed was Miles’ way of wordlessly telling him to hurry up.  Chuckling quietly at the silver-haired man’s impatience, he flicked his tongue out, and lapped gently at the prosecutor’s shaft.

 

“Ah… Wright.”  Miles gasped, as he felt the warm sensation of Phoenix’s tongue curling around his cock.  The urge to close his eyes and lean back was _overwhelming_.  He gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand as he tried to concentrate on the task of driving.  He grasped onto Phoenix’s hair with the other. 

 

The brunet continued to lick a trail up Miles’ cock, starting at the base and languidly making his way up to the head.  He sensually sucked a droplet of pre-come off of the tip, eliciting a moan from the prosecutor.  “I said, _no teasing_.”  Miles ordered, firmly holding the defense attorney’s head still.

 

Phoenix chuckled again, as he obediently enveloped Miles’ cock with his mouth.  The prosecutor groaned at the moist warmth surrounding him, tempted to close his eyes and bask in the sensation.  But instead, he forced his eyes to stay open, trying to concentrate on the road in front of him.  This was becoming increasingly difficult, as he was positive that he was receiving the world’s best blow job at the same time.

 

Phoenix knew exactly what Miles liked, and he utilized his skills to the fullest.  Alternating between fiercely sucking the head while stroking the shaft with his hand, and dragging his tongue up the length was driving the prosecutor wild.  Miles stole a glance down to his groin to see the sexy sight of Phoenix with his head buried in his lap.  Immediately he had to look back up, groaning and bucking his hips slightly.  It was driving him _crazy,_ not being able to enjoy the sight of the defense attorney going down on him.

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  Miles breathed, fisting the brunet’s hair.  He could feel a familiar sensation starting to build up in his abdomen, as he started to ascend towards climax.  Phoenix, his mouth otherwise occupied, emitted a muffled sound that suspiciously sounded like a “Yes.”

 

Miles was finding that it was getting harder and harder to focus on driving as Phoenix continued to do amazing things to his cock with his mouth.  He could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, his pulse quickening and his breathing coming in shallow, quick gasps.  He gradually raised his foot off of the gas pedal, slowing the vehicle down.

 

“Please Phoenix,” the prosecutor pleaded, a red flush now streaking his cheeks.  “Let me pull over, I’m begging you.  I want to be able to fully enjoy this.”

 

The defense attorney withdrew Miles’ cock from his mouth just long enough to say, “If you stop, I stop.”  Looking up at the prosecutor, locking blue eyes with grey, he said teasingly, “You were the one who wanted to continue this, didn’t you?”  He then resumed what he was doing, licking a hot trail up the underside of the shaft, until he reached the head and started lapping at the sticky pre-come that had collected there.

 

Miles whined as Phoenix took the length into his mouth again, sucking on it roughly, almost as if he was trying to force an orgasm from the prosecutor.  The silver-haired man continued to drive, despite the pleasure threatening to overtake his body.  His hand gripping the steering wheel was sweaty and trembling, as he struggled to maintain control.  He grasped Phoenix’s hair with his other hand, his grip getting tighter in the brunet’s spikes as he neared his peak.

 

Sensing that the prosecutor wasn’t going to last much longer, Phoenix pushed his face down further onto Miles’ lap, taking as much of Miles’ cock into his mouth as he could.  Feeling Phoenix’s throat pulsating around his member was enough to finally push the prosecutor over the edge.

 

“Oh god… Phoenix…”  Miles gasped, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and somewhat focused on the road ahead.  “I’m going to…”

 

With a reverent moan, the prosecutor’s body shuddered as he came.   His cock stiffened and spurted warm cum in Phoenix’s mouth, filling the defense attorney’s throat.  As the sensation of pleasure radiated throughout his body, he somehow managed to keep the car on the road.  Miles exhaled a huge sigh of relief once the feeling passed.

 

Phoenix swallowed the evidence of Miles’ release, lapping at the head of the prosecutor’s cock to thoroughly clean it.  He chuckled as he finally released it from the grip of his lips, and started to tuck Miles’ member back into his pants.

 

A bright red blush remained on the prosecutor’s cheeks.  “You know how dangerous that could have been, right?”  Miles blurted out, now becoming embarrassed by the situation.  He turned the steering wheel slightly to the right, taking the highway exit towards his home.

 

Phoenix zipped up the prosecutor’s pants, and then leaned back against his seat grinning, as if nothing had happened.  After a few quiet moments, the brunet finally said, “You have to admit, that was pretty hot, don’t you think, Miles?”

 

The silver-haired man just continued to stare at the streets ahead and said quietly, “It didn’t feel bad at all…”  His voice trailed off momentarily, but then said sternly, “That was very irresponsible, though.”

 

Phoenix snickered.  “Who are you kidding, you could have stopped at any time if you wanted to, you know.  I just don’t think that you had the restraint to.”

 

Miles frowned at this statement, but then a cruel smile made its way across his face.  As he turned the car onto the street leading to his apartment, he said slyly, “I did say that you _were_ going to get it when we got home, didn’t I, Wright?”

 

Phoenix smiled as he ghosted his fingers over the bulge in his pants.  “I can’t wait.”


End file.
